


The Game for the Galaxy - Episode XVI: Call me Master

by FilmOSophie



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilmOSophie/pseuds/FilmOSophie
Summary: Kylo Ren demands due respect from Rey
Relationships: Reylo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Game for the Galaxy - Episode XVI: Call me Master

He approached her abruptly:  
‘Rey, am I right in assuming that some of your skills with the Force leaked from my mind during our interview?’  
‘Wasn’t it an interrogatory? Might as well call it a torture session...’  
‘Call it a date, if you will, but this is beyond the point. Did you or did you not bask in my encyclopedic knowledge about the Force?’  
‘I wouldn’t call it encyclopedic...’  
‘But you did steal some tips from me anyway...’  
‘I did...’  
‘Aha!’  
Her reluctant confirmation filled him with glee.  
‘To think that I was offering to show you the ways of the Force, when all you knew about it came from me!’   
His effervescent enthusiasm increased exponentially, much alike his boasting at her. Then he got an idea. The eyes of Kylo Ren sparkled with the mischievous glitter of a child that is up to no good:  
‘You should call me Master! Master Ren... Sounds so...appropriate.’  
‘You’re delusional’  
‘Indulge me! It will be our little secret, just like our first training...’  
His patronizing grin turned Rey red with anger:  
‘Forget it!’ she snapped. ‘I’m not calling you master!’  
Only he became far too enthralled in his own fantasy to let go of it:  
‘Come on, Rey, just once! I’ll give anything to hear you calling me like that.’  
‘Anything?’ she sounded suddenly interested.  
‘Anything except abdication’ he reassured her.  
Rey considered for a while, then replied:  
‘I can’t think of anything worth denying your gratification!’  
He was far too amused by her affectation to take any offense.


End file.
